


To Prove We're Not in a Rut

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Healer Draco, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Wall Sex, well it's actually against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are <i>not</i> in a rut. Draco sets out to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove We're Not in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry smiled wearily as he walked behind Draco up the front steps of their home. It had been an enjoyable night, but hanging out with the entire Weasley clan was always a bit exhausting, and Harry found himself day-dreaming of his soft, warm bed. Draco had been even more quiet than usual for the last hour or so, and Harry figured he must be doubly exhausted with all the long hours he had been putting in at St Mungo's.

Draco led him into the house and Harry had just barely shut the front door behind them, when Draco whirled around out of nowhere and shoved him roughly against the wood.

"Wh – " Harry began, but his question was cut off by Draco's lips nudging insistently against his own. Draco's hand moved to cradle his cheek, the other gripping his waist, as his mouth pressed hotly against Harry's.

Draco nipped lightly at his bottom lip, and when Harry gasped in surprise, his tongue slipped into Harry's open mouth. He tilted Harry's head to the side, creating a better angle to slide his tongue sensuously inside. Harry was completely lost, losing all track of time and space as Draco pressed him into the door.

Draco pulled away wetly, and Harry made a small sound of disappointment at losing that wet heat. But luckily he didn't move far, kissing his way across Harry's cheek, pausing to tease at the sensitive spot behind his ear and sucking lewdly on his lobe. Harry was already panting and he could feel the blood pounding in his head, making him feel light-headed and dizzy. He wasn't sure what exactly had brought out this side of Draco, but he wasn't about to fight it. With Draco working nights this past week, they hadn't had much alone time together, and it seemed like the lack of sex was making Draco just as desperate as Harry. His hands, which had been lying limply at his side in shock, rose up, cupping the back of Draco's head, and stroking down Draco's spine, just needing to _touch_.

Draco's hand on Harry's waist crept confidently inward, until it was cupping the growing bulge of Harry's cock. Harry moaned, long and low, as he bucked up against the sweet pressure. Draco's hand squeezed gently and began undulating his wrist rhythmically against Harry's erection. Merlin, it really had been too long. He felt like he could come in his trousers like a schoolboy just from Draco's hand rubbing against him.

"Want you," Draco growled, teasing his tongue against the whorls of Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, lost in the pleasure of riding up against Draco's hand. "Yeah, that...yes."

Draco kissed him deeply, deft fingers quickly undoing the button of Harry's trousers one-handed and sliding down the zipper with ease. His mouth tasted faintly like the chocolate and raspberries from dessert, the dessert that _Harry_ didn't get to have because Draco had been going on and on about their sugar intake lately, the hypocrite. Harry sucked on his tongue, chasing the flavour, savouring the way the sweetness melded so perfectly with the taste of Draco's mouth. He loved kissing Draco. Loved doing everything with Draco.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled his mouth away, huffing a laugh when Harry's mouth chased his, desperate to maintain contact.

"Turn around," he whispered, voice rough. His eyes were lust-darkened and intent on Harry, and Harry's own eyes couldn't help tracing the shiny, kiss-bruised red of his lips.

Harry pushed up off the door, turning around and placing his hands flat by his head.

Draco wasn't always like this, desperate and demanding, but Harry definitely enjoyed when he let loose a bit. Thirty-eight was a long cry from twenty, and fucking against walls fell by the wayside when the aches and pains they started feeling the next day weren't just for the fun reasons. But tonight, swept up in Draco's passionate onslaught, he wanted it, no matter the cost.

Draco pressed up along Harry's back, his body warm against Harry's as his fingers slipping through the spaces between Harry's on the door. The hard line of his cock pressed neatly into the cleft of Harry's arse, and Harry rocked back into him, pressing up against that delicious hardness. Yeah, he wanted it just like this.

A groan reverberated in his chest, and Draco took his cue to get a move on. His hands trailed along the length of Harry's arms, gripping his biceps momentarily before stopping to toy with his nipples through his shirt. Harry shivered at the sensation of rough fabric rubbing against the hard, sensitive, nubs. Draco's hands drifted downwards, petting his stomach lightly, before gripping the waistband of his pants. He drew them down slightly, rubbing at the sensitive skin near Harry's prick, tugging gently at the coarse hair at the base.

Harry trembled, the teasing touches driving him mad, desperate for Draco to put his hands on his cock. He pushed back against Draco, rubbing his arse blatantly against him.

"You want it?" Draco asked, voice low.

"Yes, I fucking want it, you prick. Merlin, what are you _waiting_ for?"

Draco backed away slightly, the sudden disappearance of warmth making Harry shiver. He felt a quick tug, and then his pants and trousers were falling to the ground, pooling at his feet. Harry quickly toed off his shoes and shuffled the rest of the way out of his clothes, kicking them away from the door.

He'd just gotten back into position, when he felt one of Draco's hands on his arse, his fingers digging into the crease and spreading Harry open. A lube-slick finger circled his furled hole, waking up his nerve endings and causing his toes to curl in his socks. He wasn't sure if Draco had been carrying lube around with him for just such an occasion, or if he had summoned it while Harry was distracted, but he decided it didn't really matter as Draco's finger pressed firmly against him, and slid inside.

Draco didn't waste a moment; pumping the finger in a few times before briefly withdrawing it and returning with two. They hadn't done this in awhile, both of them too busy lately with work to make time for anything more than quick handjobs and lazy kisses before nodding off, and Harry could feel the burn as his body stretched to accommodate the second digit.

The fingers inside him crooked slightly and Harry jerked as they massaged his prostate. His cock was heavy and flushed dark, twitching every time Draco moved his fingers in a particularly clever way, the tip already shiny with precome.

"Fuck. Fuck, Draco." Harry moaned, arching his back and thrusting back onto those long fingers.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm going to fuck you now."

Draco's fingers slipped out of Harry with a wet squelch, and Harry distantly heard the sound of a zipper over the buzzing in his head. A second later Harry felt the fat head of Draco's prick, pressing lightly at his entrance. Draco rubbed his cockhead back and forth over Harry's hole, smearing lube and precome over the skin until Harry thought he would go mad from the sensations.

He just felt so _empty_ , arching his back temptingly in an effort to entice Draco further. Draco's left hand gripped his hip tightly, and he took pity on Harry, pressing the tip of his prick firmly inside Harry's empty hole.

Harry pushed out against the pressure and cried out as the head Draco's cock popped passed the ring of muscle. Draco paused a moment, giving Harry a second to adjust to the feeling after going so long without.

A few moments later, the slight pain dissolved into the familiar aching fullness, and Harry wriggled his hips, encouraging Draco to continue. Draco took the hint, and began rocking steadily into him, impaling him with the long, heavy pressure of his cock.

Draco moaned into Harry's neck when he finally slid all the way in, hips flush against Harry's arse, the zipper of his trousers biting into Harry's fleshy cheeks. Harry's breath came in harsh pants, already winded just from taking Draco's cock. _Merlin_ , he felt big. So much bigger than he remembered. Harry felt untethered, like all that was keeping him from floating away was the anchoring weight of Draco's cock inside of him.

Slowly, Draco began to move, testing Harry's reactions, quickly picking up speed and holding Harry's hips in a bruising grip as he fucked into him. He tilted Harry's arse up, changing the angle and bringing his cock in sliding contact with Harry's prostate as he slid in and out.

Harry's hands curled against the door, scrabbling for purchase on the smooth surface. His cock was unbearably hard, the glistening head bumping against the wood with every thrust, leaving a wet smear of precome on the paneling. His heart was racing wildly and his blood was singing in his veins and with every push of Draco's cock inside him he thought he would come apart at the seams.

He let out a garbled sound as Draco gave a particularly punishing thrust, fucking the noise right out of him. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his glasses sliding precariously down his nose, his shirt sticking to his tacky skin. Draco's mouth pressed against his shirt, kissing between his shoulder blades as he slowed his pace, switching to short, sharp thrusts that stole Harry's breath.

One of Draco's hands left Harry's hips, and Harry could already feel the fingerprint bruises beginning to form. He knew he would be pressing against them later, would remember the possessive feel of Draco's hands gripping his skin.

Harry was so busy focusing on the finger marks that his hips stuttered in surprise when he felt the warmth of Draco's hand cupping the tip of his cock as it gathered the pearling fluid and slid down the shaft, jacking him slowly. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head at the double pleasure of Draco's cock in his arse and his hand wanking him off.

Draco's breath was ragged and his steady thrusts started coming in uneven bursts.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm -- " Draco cut off, biting down on the fabric covering Harry's shoulder as he came deep in Harry's arse.

He continued fucking his hips gently into Harry, come dribbling out filthily on each inward thrust, dripping down his balls and thighs.

The hand on his erection sped up, pressure building rapidly in his groin.

"Come on, Harry," Draco murmured, breath hot against Harry's ear, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist just right. "Come for me."

The wave of pleasure crested and he shuddered violently as he came in Draco's hand, hot come spurting against Draco's fingers.

He collapsed face-first against the door, panting into the wood, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Draco leaned heavily against him, an insulating warmth against the chill, the air icy against the cooling sweat and come.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked, when he had finally caught his breath. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We are _not_ in a rut," Draco replied emphatically, unsticking himself from Harry's back.

"What? Of course we're not. Why would you think that?"

"At dinner. _Weasley_ said it. The one without the ear."

"You know his name, Draco," Harry admonished, pushing off the door and feeling the twinge in his muscles from their vigorous activities.

Draco sniffed. "Yes, well, _George_ , kept going on about how _tense_ we looked, and how he understood that _some_ couples just lost the magic after being together for so long, but he was _sure_ that wasn't the case for us, and it didn't mean we were in a _rut_ or anything, he was positive."

"So George said we _weren't_ in a rut?" Harry puzzled.

"No! He said it in that way that means he thought we really _were_ in a rut. And I'm a Slytherin, so I'm used to those kind of barbs, though I wasn't expecting Weasley to use them." Draco glared at nothing. "But it doesn't matter, because obviously he was wrong, since we are definitely not in a rut!"

Harry smiled indulgently and resolved to have a word with George about winding up his boyfriend. Of course, if winding up Draco resulted in him getting shagged silly against random objects, then he wasn't entirely sure whether he would be asking George to stop or begging him to continue.

"We'll I'm glad to have helped proved him wrong, then. But Merlin, I am _filthy _."__

__Draco leered at him and raked his eyes appreciatively over his naked body._ _

__"I could do with a long, hot shower. Preferably with company. I'm thinking maybe we need a bit more evidence to back up the whole not being in a rut thing," Harry said innocently._ _

__Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him off towards the bathroom._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
